Communication devices have evolved to include numerous types of communication capabilities and functionality. For example, there are an increasingly large number of devices that operate as multi-functional cellular phones. Such devices are capable of executing relatively sophisticated applications, even when the device is in use as a cellular phone. These devices often provide rich displays, cameras, video recorders, music playback and other functionality.
While the added functionality of such devices is beneficial, one core use of cellular devices is typically its use as a cellular telephone.